Lead Arrows
by ashleybeth23
Summary: Eros lead arrows have been stolen. Eros himself presents himself at Camp Half-Blood and chooses Nico and a new camper, Min, to retrieve them across the country. Will Nico develop feelings for Min? Read to see ;)
1. Chapter 1

Min's POV

She exited the school and took her usual route to her house. It wasn't home. Min doubted she will ever find some place she could call home. At the moment she lived with her big brother. Nick was the typical big brother. Although he wasn't with her a lot, she still loved him.

She rounded the corner from the apartment complex she lived in. It wasn't the best, but she couldn't complain. The apartment they rented was barely big enough for them two. She didn't care. As long as she had a bed and a bathroom, she was fine.

"Nick?" She called her brother.

"In the Kitchen!" Nick answered.

She entered the kitchen. What she saw didn't surprise her much. Her brother had people come over all the time. There was a guy around her age sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. Honestly, she thought that he was handsome. She didn't see much, but she did see his messy dark hair and dark clothes.

"What's up?" She nodded towards the guy. Mystery Boy she decided to call him.

"Sit Min, this is important." She sat next to Mystery Boy.

"Alright then, you can start Nico." Nick shot her a shut-up-and-listen look. She frowned.

"Let's make this simple." he paused and turned to Min. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Hades, like, the Greek god?" She asked.

He hummed a response. "Your mom or dad is a Greek god, so..."

Nick piped in. "Pack up little sis'! You're going to Camp Half-Blood."

She rolled her eyes and walked towards her room. Min entered her bedroom. She started stuffing essentials in a black duffle bag. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Need help?"

"Can you pass me my iPod?"

Nico's hand brushed hers as he gave her the iPod. She looked up and met his eyes. They were such a dark shade of brown, they looked black. He looked at her lips before turning away from her. Once done, Min closed the door to her room and walked towards the living room.

"I'm ready." Nick stood up and gave her a last hug.

"Call me every week, ok?" Whispered Nick in her ear. Min nodded and pecked his cheek.

Nico stood in the corner of the room. He extended his hand toward her. She took it, eyeing it curiously. She looked at her brother once again. He was eyeing Nico suspiciously.

"Do not let go of my arm. No matter what, don't let go until we're there. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." She smirked.

Nico and Min dived into the shadows. Darkness consumed her surroundings. Wind blowed harshly on her face. Her hair lashed wildly around her.

Nico turned to see her face. What he saw surprised him. She had a smile on her face. Her brown shoulder length hair was flapping around her face, and amber colored eyes had a happy glint in them.

The darkness subsided. Min let her eyes adjust to the sudden sunlight surrounding her. She let go of Nico's arm and took a look at around her. They were in front of a three story house. Further away from them were cabins forming a Greek omega. There were kids running around with orange shirts.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, only safe place for demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Min's POV

Min breathed in the fresh air. The warm breeze reminded her of her home country. Memories of her younger days flooded her mind. Faces of her friends. The trips to the beach. The times she begged her mom to not go. The nights she cried herself to sleep.

"Hey, you okay?" Nico brought her out of her thoughts. Min realized some tears escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them before anyone else saw them.

"Yeah,

He shrugged in response. "That's the Big House." He pointed to the blue house in front of them. He slowly walked towards it. She hesitated for a moment, but decided to follow. It wasn't like he was going to kidnap her.

He entered the 'Big House' with Min close behind. The inside of the house was like any other. But it felt different. Warmer. Cozier. A warm breeze surrounded Min. She looked around the room and saw Nico on the floor. Panting for breath. She turned to the man in the wheelchair. He was looking at her with knowing eyes.

"How did you do that?" Nico asked. He was now in front of her, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Do what?" She frowned.

He huffed, obviously not happy with her response. "How did you control the wind?" He asked slowly. As if he was talking to a baby.

"What are you talking about?!" She was getting frustrated. This kid accusing her of something she did not do. And if she did. She didn't know. "I'm serious! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Chiron, some help here? She did that!" He turned to 'Chiron'. Chiron slowly rose from the wheelchair. Min eyes widened at what she saw. Chiron bottom half was a white stallion. Her mouth drooped open.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled under her breath. Her eyebrows scrunched up, trying to absorb every detail of the creature in front of her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Chiron spoke first. "Centaur."

"I noticed. My question is, why? Why am I here?" Chiron glanced at Nico. He nodded and exited the room.

"I think you know already, Greek gods exist. Monsters, satyrs and all that." He stared at Min with knowing eyes. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Why am I here? I think I was perfectly fine with my brother back in New York, you know?"

He narrowed his eyes "Nick Lopez. Am I wrong?"

She furrowed her brow. "No," she remembered her brother used to brag about this summer camp he went to. "Just tell me what's going on so I can try to fit in."

The centaur quickly explained the basics. The gods, the monsters and the camp she was currently on. She was instructed to wait outside for a guy named Connor.

Min patiently waited outside. She was trying to wrap her head around the news Chiron just gave her. Her father was, in fact, not dead. He was pretty much alive. Doing whatever Greek gods did.

A guy with brown hair was towards her. His blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He stuck his hand out for her. "Connor Stoll, your tour guide."

**I'm loving you guys, I got such a good response **

**(This chapter is a little late :S It was supposed to come out yesterday but whateverrr lol)**

**Revieeeww guuyysss! I love hearing from ya guys**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Nico POV

Nico was confused. After that little 'accident' in the big house, he walked to his cabin with a scowl in his face. Jason, who was visiting, noticed this and questioned him about it.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked, abandoning his previous conversation with a camper to walk with him.

Nico replayed the scene in his head. How she got that glint in her eyes. How she studied the room. The wind was so strong it knocked him over. He was mad, confused and surprised all together. He understood she was new to the demigod world, but he knew she did it. How? That he didn't know. He had a suspicion she was Jason's sister. If she wasn't, who was her father? Or mother?

Nico entered his cabin with Jason behind. Nico sat on the leather couch. Jason followed his actions.

"This girl-" Nico started.

"WHAT?!" Jason cut him off. "Who is she? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

Nico glared at Jason. "If you would let me finish, you idiot." He paused, searching for a way to explain it. "This girl controlled the wind." The sentence flew out his lips before he could stop it.

Jason stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know what to say, man. There's the chance she could be my sister, but I don't think Dad would go that far." He looked out the window. "She could be Boreas's daughter. I wouldn't make assumptions," Jason abruptly stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to talk to Piper. See ya'."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nico spent the rest of the day in his cabin thinking about the new girl. He still has some questions, like, why wasn't she claimed earlier? He knew gods were forgetful, but not like this. The oldest unclaimed camper was a girl from the Apollo cabin, and she was 14. A part of him said she was dangerous. But he honestly thought she was good looking.

Nico heard the conch horn in the distance, signaling for the start of dinner. He had a little hope the new girl would be claimed. He didn't realize he was in the dining pavilion until Jason greeted him.

"Di Angelo!" Jason waved him over to his table. "Show me this new girl you were talking about." He demanded.

Nico surveyed the Hermes table for few minutes until he found her. She was wearing an oversized dark blue hoodie, and dark jeans. She turned around and caught him staring at her. Her eyebrow shot up. Her lips curled into a smirk.

"Is that her?" Jason asked, watching him with amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah," Nico fought a blush creeping into his cheeks. He went to his table and did the usual, offered half his food to his dad, and sat back down. His cup automatically filled with Coke.

Chiron stood up to make the announcements for the night. "Campers! There is a game of capture the flag this Friday," he got interrupted by the cheering coming from the Ares table. Chiron cleared his throat. "Also, we have a new camper, Minerva Lopez."

"Min. Not Minerva, not Minnie or anything like that. Just Min." She briefly informed everyone.

"Such a lovely name," A unknown voice said. Nico surveyed the room and found a man standing next to the Hermes table. "Just like her mother."

Chiron stoop up and bowed his head. "Lord Notus, welcome."

* * *

**AN: Well, this was supposed to be done by tuesday...**

**but im having midterms and this this and that blah blah.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Review, it makes my day/night happy :D**

**_p.s: notus will play a huge role in this fic, feel free to research_**** ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Nico POV

"Excuse me?" Min asked. She stood up and walked up to the man. "Who the fuck are you? And why the hell are you talking about my mother?" She poked the man's chest.

He chuckled. "Your father." A few campers gasped. Nico narrowed his eyes at the god.

Something didn't feel right. Nico glanced around the room a second time and immediatly saw a pair of snow white wings. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice. Min's eyes widened as she abandoned her previous conversation with her father to follow the man with straight black hair.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Nico asked himself. He followed Min into the dephts of the forest. After a few minutes of walking, Min turned around with a scowl in her face.

"You saw it too, right?" She got closer to Nico. "I'm not the only one, right? I'm not crazy," Out out the corner of his eye, Nico saw a golden arrow speeding towards them. He firmly grabbed Min's hand and pulled her into a crouching position. The arrow hit a tree behind them, right where Nico's head was seconds before.

The next arrow came exactly a minute after the first one. Nico drew his sword and deflected the arrow. He drew a dagger from his boot, "Just in case." He tossed it to Min.

They stood back to back as they surveyed the area. Nico felt Min walking away from him.

"What are you doing?!" He whisper-yelled.

She glanced at him. "What do you think im doing?" She whispered back at him. Before he could reply, she retrieved the arrows and started walking back towards the dining pavilion.

"What does it mean?" She abruptly asked. "I don't even know what I am and there's already someone trying to kill me."

"You're a half-blood," he said. "I don't think he wants to kill you, or us. He's giving us a warning. I think."

"Warn us." she stated. "Warn us from what?"

He honestly didn't know. All the godly appearances in a single day were disturbing him. A lot.

"Don't know." They stayed silent until they reached their destination. Notus was gone. Jason and Piper were standing, waiting for them. Once Min got close enough to the couple, she showed the arrows to them.

"You are kidding me," Jason whispered to himself.

"Do you know what they mean?" Piper asked Jason.

"Cupid."


End file.
